


Shuffle Song Prompts 23

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [23]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Heaven, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Coffee shop au,Guardian angels au,Heaven au
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk & Everyone, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Everyone, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 2





	Shuffle Song Prompts 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop au,Guardian angels au,Heaven au

**7:53 PM**

"You know,that same customer keeps coming everyday and he's done nothing but stare at you."

Sanghyuk looked at Sungjae with a raised eyebrow."What's so bad about that?"He asked and Sungjae looked at him like he was going to facepalm(which he did).


End file.
